Save Her!
by Miss AlyB
Summary: She was just plain, predictable, boring Jamie. What happens when the La Push player imprints on her? He'll find out this simple girl comes with a secret. One that can destroy the life she knows. Soon the truth comes out - in a life threatening way. Will he be able to save her when her secret begins to threaten her life? Will he even want to? Find out! Read, love, REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Speaking of freaks, look at what just walked in." Audrey Walker snorted.

"She is such a dork," her best friend, Vivian Jones, replied.

"Well she certainly isn't as sexy as you," Paul Lahote purred at the girl sitting on top of his lap.

Kim glared at them from Jared's side. "Hey! She's a perfectly nice girl. She's my best friend."

"And yet even you traded up," Audrey snapped from Paul's lap.

"I heard her freak show of a mother is coming back to town," Vivian said.

"Why would she want to come back to her dork of a daughter and nerd of a husband?" Audrey asked.

"She's coming back to research the wolves," Kim said. "She's a wildlife biologist. She's been up in Canada studying their wildlife. The chief of police came to her asking her to find a way to get the wolves to leave." Jared smirked.

"Well if she wants to study animals, then she should look at her daughter," Audrey said.

"Oh shut up," Kim snapped, "Jamie Mathias is NOT a freak."

With that, Kim stood up and dragged Jared over to where Jamie was sitting. While Audrey and Vivian went on and on about some party they went to last week while he was on patrol, Paul looked over at Jamie.

He had to admit that Jamie wasn't really that bad looking. She was about five foot with long brown hair pulled off to the side in her traditional braid. She was wearing her usual uniform of long blue jeans, flats, and a thick brown sweater. She always wore that same brown sweater every day. She never looked any different. She was plain, boring, and predictable.

She was shy, reserved, and never talked to anyone besides Kim. She was the complete opposite of the girls Paul liked to sleep with. Audrey was the perfect example. Audrey was hot, sexy, and rarely wore more than short shorts and a low cut tank top. She was probably the easiest girl he had ever hooked up with. It only took two drinks at a party and a half hour of smooth talking. He was just that good. He would have already dropped Audrey just like he did with all the other girls, but the sex with Audrey was just too good. He knew he would have to leave her eventually. Audrey was becoming too clingly and possessive. She may be his girlfriend, but what she didn't understand was that she was only his girlfriend _for now._ There was no way Paul was going to be tied down – especially not to vain, shallow Audrey.

Paul was just thinking about dumping Audrey tonight after they had sex when he looked over again at Jared. Poor bastard was stuck sitting with Kim and Jamie. Kim was doing all of the talking because Jamie could barely look at him.

Just as he was feeling sorry for Jared, Jamie looked over at him. It was as if he was hit by a train. He was suddenly looking into the most beautiful brown eyes. She was gorgeous. How had he never noticed that? Jamie was suddenly everything to him. He would throw himself in front of a train if that made her happy. He felt as if he was a blind man looking into the sun for the first time.

_Oh crap._


	2. Chapter 2

**Set a month after the battle with the newborns but before Bella and Edward's wedding.**

* * *

"You did not!" Quil said laughing.

"I don't understand. Why is this so funny? It's nice that Paul will finally settle down," Emily said. The entire Pack had gathered at Sam and Emily's house for dinner when Jared brought up what happened at lunch.

"I am not going to settle down! Especially not with Jamie!" Paul hissed.

"What's the matter with Jamie?" Emily asked confused.

"Nothing," Jared said, "she's just the complete opposite of the girls he usually, erm, goes for."

"Yeah she's not an air-headed slut," Leah muttered.

"Oh shut up Leah. No one asked you," Paul growled, "I did not imprint. Jamie means nothing to me." He winced as he felt a twinge of pain in his heart from his statement.

"Oh he so did. You should have seen him at lunch. He had this deer in the headlights look." Jared proceeded to imitate Paul.

"I swear to God Jared. I will rip your head off your body right this instant if you don't stop."

"Oh relax Paul," Sam said.

"It's not so bad of a thing," Emily said.

"Yeah. Jamie may be as boring as hell, but I've had a few classes with her. She doesn't seem that bad," Quil said.

"You may even find you like settling down and being with only one girl," Emily said.

It was no secret that Emily didn't like the fact Paul slept around. She even went so far as to ban them from her house when Paul brought one to lunch and she laughed at Emily's scars. It took all of Sam's willpower not to phase.

"I did not imprint."

"Yes you did," Jacob said. "Jamie was all you could think about during patrol today."

"At least it's better than being in love with a soon-to-be leech. She's even marrying one for God's sake, and she's still all you think about. Whatever. I'm only going to say this one more time. I did not imprint, and I'll prove it." With that, Paul stormed out the door.

_If I can sleep with Audrey, then that proves I didn't imprint on the world's dullest girl._

He remembered what Quil did after he imprinted on two year old Claire. Quil had tried to move on. He didn't wanted to be stuck waiting around for Claire to grow up, so he asked out a girl named Sarah. At the end of the date, she asked him inside but he couldn't do it. Quil claimed it felt as if a knife was stabbing him in the heart; it was too big of a betrayal to his imprint.

_I did not imprint. I can prove it. At least, I __hope__ I can._

* * *

Audrey moaned as Paul pressed her up against her bedroom door.

"Ooooh Paul. Yes, right there," she groaned as he kissed down her neck. "Paul?"

_Shit! I can't do it._

"I can't do this Audrey."

"What? Can't get it up?" She sneered.

"I can't do this anymore with you, Audrey. I have to end things between us."

She looked shocked. "Why? Is there someone else? I know you. I've heard what all the other girls say about you, like how you sleep with girls and then toss them away. I thought it was different with us. I'm so much better than those other girls."

"I'm sorry Audrey."

She took one look at him and realized he was serious. He was really breaking up with her.

"GET OUT!" She screamed. "No one breaks up with me! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Paul looked at her. He _really _looked at her and realized how ugly she really was. Her hair and makeup were all messed up, and the veins in her neck were showing from her anger.

Jamie would never act that way.

_Where the hell did that come from?_ Paul wondered as he drove away. I know where it came from. His inner wolf smirked at him, seeming to almost say 'I told you so.'

* * *

"So? How was Audrey?"

"You were right Jared," Paul said as he walked through Emily's front door. "I just had to go imprint on the most boring girl in the world." He felt another twinge in his heart; it was getting harder and harder to insult her.

"What? The great Paul Lahote couldn't have sex?" Leah snorted.

"Oh hush Leah. I think it's great that Paul has imprinted. He's going to be so happy," Emily predicted.

"Of course you would think that. I wonder how Audrey feels about all this." Leah's reminder shut everyone up. Even though Paul and Audrey were no way as serious as Sam and Leah, their stories were pretty similar. Paul had to ditch Audrey because he'd imprinted. Just like Sam dumped Leah for Emily.

"Oh don't worry," Paul assured everyone. "I'm sure that she'll be hooking up with a new guy by tomorrow."

"So are you going to go talk to Jamie?" Embry wanted to know.

"I'll see her tomorrow."

"Just be careful with her," Jared warned. "She's going through a lot."

"And just how would you know this?" Irrationally Paul began to picture Jared in love with Jamie. The image made him want to rip his pack mate apart.

"Kim." Oh right.

"Well what's she going through?" Paul asked impatiently.

"I can't tell you."

"She's my freaking imprint. Don't you think I deserve to know?"

Jared sighed. "Of course I do, but I honestly can't tell you. Not even Kim would tell me what was going on with Jamie. I have no idea what happened. All I know is she's been through a rough time. You should stay away from her if all you're going to do is just sleep with her and then ditch her the next day."

"I promise. It's different this time," Paul paused. "She's different."


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I would like to thank a very special person. Reader5sam has not only read but reviewed/favorite/followed all of my stories. I really do appreciate the love and support!**

* * *

"Paul! Where have you been? Were you with that girl?" Emily's disgust towards his one night stands paled in comparison to his grandmother's feelings.

"No Grandmother. I ended things with her."

"Oh. Now who are you … with?" She tried to pretend that she didn't know exactly what Paul did with his so called girlfriends (she was too old fashioned).

"I'm not with anyone right now." He took a deep breath. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh no! Did you get someone pregnant?" Further proof she knew exactly what happened between Paul and all the many other girls.

"No! Grandmother I imprinted." Paul told her a few weeks after he first phased. It was getting too difficult to sneak out at night and keep lying to her about it in the morning.

She gasped. "Oh Paul!" She had tears in her eyes. "Oh sweetie, I'm so happy for you! I can't believe you finally found her!" She came over to give him a hug. "So … who is she? What's her name? Do I know her? What's she like? Oh you two are going to be so happy!"

"Whoa. Slow down. I haven't even talked to her yet."

"Well why in the world not?"

"Well I was with someone else. I just now ended things with her. Besides, I don't even know if she's going to want to be with me."

She scoffed. "Why wouldn't she? You're my grandson after all."

"I haven't exactly had the best past," Paul said awkwardly.

"Don't worry about that sweetie. You know your father didn't have the best past either."

This was new. Paul's parents died in a car accident when he was only nine years old. His grandmother moved back to La Push from Seattle to raise him. She rarely ever talked about his father though. She claimed it was too hard to talk about a dead child. "He didn't?"

"Oh no. He was horrible!" She laughed sadly. "He used to go steady with a different girl each month! He forgot all about it though when he met your mother though. It was something akin to love at first sight with those two. I remember him coming home from college one day saying he had met the love of his life. Then two years later, he came back home to me to tell me he was going to propose to her. Goodness, he was a wreck that day. He was absolutely terrified Julia would say no. He was also so ashamed."

Paul hated the thought of interrupting the story. It was the longest story he had ever heard from her about his father, but she had trailed off and stopped talking.

"Ashamed of what?"

She looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "Can't you guess? Of all those other girls he had been with. Same as you. But you want to know what I told him?"

"What?"

"Get over yourself," she said chuckling. "Your mother fell in love with your father. Not his past. She doesn't care about who he had been with and neither will this girl. Want to know why? Because if you really truly love her, then all those other girls before her will cease to matter. Being with her will be like your first time all over again because it will be your first time with _her._"

"Thanks Grandmother."

"There's nothing to thank me for," she replied smiling warmly at Paul. "Oh and Paul?" she asked as she slowly started to stand. "You better bring that girl over here for dinner."

Paul promised as she left him alone with his thoughts.

Right then and there he made a promise to himself: He was going to make it up to Jamie. Make up for all the horrible things he had said about her. Make up for never standing up for her when people (and not just Audrey) made fun of her. Make up for all those other girls he had been with when he was too blind to see her beauty. Make up to _everything._


	4. Chapter 4

"Jamie, I'm really sorry for everything. You know, for the way that I treated you. Will you please let me take you out? Let me make up for every awful thing I ever did to you. Please?"

"Yes. I would love to."

Well … too bad that never happened.

_Okay. You can do this Paul. You can talk to any girl in the world and you decided to pick __now__ to suddenly feel shy? It's your own freaking imprint. You're supposed to be able to talk to her. You can talk to her. You can so talk to her. You can do this. You can do this. _

He walked into the cafeteria and saw her beautiful figure sitting at an empty lunch table.

_Yeah, I can't do this. _

"H-hello? M-may I help you?" Jamie stuttered as she looked up from the book she was reading when Paul stood in front of her.

_Say something cool and smooth. Cool and smooth. _"Why are you reading?" He blurted out. _Smooth… _

"E-Excuse me?"

"I mean…"

"He means why are you reading during lunch? Is it because you have no friends?" Came a nasally sounding voice dripping in fake concern.

"Audrey," Paul acknowledged, "go away."

"Awww c'mon Paulie. You know you don't mean that."

"Never call me that again. Then again, never call me again in general. Just leave."

"That's not what you've been saying to me these past few weeks whenever you want me," she insinuated.

Jamie must have caught on to Audrey's meaning because she started blushing. "I-I should go."

"No!" I said panicking.

"Yes," Audrey snapped.

Jamie looked between Paul and Audrey. She stood up and ran out of the cafeteria without a backwards glance.

Paul sighed and turned to glare at Audrey. "What do you want?" He asked her harshly.

"You coming over tonight? Me and my bed sure have missed you."

"No Audrey. We're over. Leave me alone."

He began to walk away from her, but she grabbed onto his arm and refused to let go. "Why? Is it because of that antisocial freak?" She demanded.

"Don't talk about her like that," he growled. "You don't know her."

"Neither do you," she shot back.

Paul roughly pulled his arm from her grasp. "Hopefully that'll change."

"It never will when she finds out about your past. She'll never understand you like I do," Audrey screamed as Paul walked away from her without a backwards glance.

* * *

**Hey! Okay so I was thinking of doing the next chapter from Jamie's perspective. Raise your hand if you want to find out her big secret! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! I'm really impressed by all the positive responses I've gotten from this story in such a short amount of time! It just warms my heart. So sorry for the late update, but you know how it is with school and work. I'll try to update once a week, usually on a weekend day. Anyway I decided to mix it up and write this chapter from Jamie's perspective. But keeping with the rest of the story it'll still be written in third person. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Hi sweetie. How was your day?" Mom asked.

"Fine," Jamie said shortly as she gently closed her bedroom door.

She knew that she should be nicer to her, but it's just so hard to look at her. How can Jamie be nice to her when she can't even look at her? How messed up is that? She really wants to forgive her. She really does. But sometimes it's easier said than done.

She was really hoping for some peace and quiet but Jamie didn't have that type of luck. "Is there anything special you want for dinner?"

"What does Dad want? Or is he even coming?" Okay so it was a low blow, but Jamie just couldn't help herself.

"Oh," her mom said awkwardly. "He's actually not going to be able to make it." _Of course._ "He's just been really busy with work." _Sure he has._ "OH! I know! How about we order pizza and watch old movies? Like before? Please?" Jamie stayed silent. "I'm trying here Jamie. I really am, but things aren't going to get better around here if you don't try too. I want things to go back to normal. I really do."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have slept with your co-researcher while in Canada," Jamie snapped. Jamie gasped. She couldn't believe that she'd said that to her mother. Sure she may have been disgusted when she learned of her mother's betrayal, but she was still her mother. And right now her mother looked crushed.

"I'll go order a pizza and then start a movie. If you want to watch with me, then you're more than welcome. Or if you want, we could just sit and talk. I really did miss you."

Jamie sat unmoving in her room thinking about her mother's invitation. She knew she should go and talk to her. It was just so hard being in the same room as her.

It was two years ago that Jamie and her father waved a tearful good bye to her mother, Sarah. Sarah was going off into Canada with her fellow researcher, Elliot, for twenty four months to study northern wildlife in its natural setting. Before Sarah left them, she and Jamie were as close as mother and daughter could be. They used to spend all day just talking. They went out shopping together. They saw movies with each other. Because Jamie didn't have any other friends besides Kim, Sarah was Jamie's best friend. That's why it was especially difficult for Jamie to let her mother go. During those two years she was gone, Jamie and her father grew very close.

One day Jamie and her father, Leonard, were sitting in their little kitchen eating sandwiches, when a thick letter came in the mail with a Canadian address. Thinking it was Sarah, they opened the letter together. Inside were pictures of her infidelity. Leonard called Sarah that day and they had a huge fight over the phone.

It turned out that it was Sarah's lover, Elliot, who spilled the beans. Elliot had gotten tired of sleeping with her in private and wanted to take their relationship public. On the phone, Sarah swore that their affair hadn't started until after they arrived at Canada. Jamie wasn't so sure about that. The couple had spent hours together in a crowded office before they left on their travels.

When Sarah got the job offer from the chief of police, she broke things off with Elliot and rushed straight home. Once she got home, she realized that things had drastically changed. Leonard was a professor at a Seattle college, but he commuted back and forth because Sarah grew up in La Push. And he loved Sarah. Keyword: loved; past tense. Leonard gave up everything for her. He grew up in Seattle, but he was incredibly smart. He had been offered a chance to move and teach at Yale. He had just accepted the offer and went out to a party with some of his college friends who had just received their Ph.D. That's where he met her. She had a bright, sunny personality and a passion for wildlife. She was also the only girl who ever gave him a second glance. All the other girls he studied with while earning his doctorate never looked at him. At the time, he was tall but wiry with unruly brown hair and thick wire-rimmed glasses.

They spent the summer before he was supposed to leave together and fell in love. It became too painful for Leonard to leave her. He took a lesser job teaching at a local Seattle college to stay near her. Sarah's wildlife career was just beginning to take off. Although she did travel a lot in order to study these animals, she was never gone for more than a week at a time. If she ever had to go too far, Leonard would take a few personal days he was allotted and went with her. They knew each other for two years before he finally worked up enough courage to propose.

After all that he sacrificed for her, it completely blindsided him when he found that she could throw away the years of their marriage they spent together in only a few months with Elliot. Ever since he found out about his wife's unfaithfulness, he became secluded and isolated himself from his colleagues and daughter. Sarah had informed them that she was coming back early while Elliot stayed and finished up their research for the last month. Once she had announced her intentions, Leonard and Jamie had started being harassed from far away by Elliot. They had been receiving threatening letters and mysterious phone calls from someone they could only believe was him – the handwriting on their letters was the same as the handwriting as that horrid envelope about Sarah.

Jamie used to look up to her parents. She idolized their romance. She loved how her father gave up an amazing job opportunity for her mother. She wanted a love like that – a love so strong that it consumes you. Considering her social standing at school, it was becoming less and less likely she would ever have someone who loved her that much.

* * *

**I know her secret isn't very life threatening yet, but it will. We are NOT done with Elliot. He will reappear and will change Paul and Jamie's life forever. Just be patient. Wait for it. Wait for it.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh Jamie! I'm so glad that you decided to come down and eat with me!" Jamie's mother exclaimed.

"I just came down for dinner." Jamie looked at her mother's crestfallen face and added, "But since I'm down here, I might as well stay."

Sarah perked right up. "Sit, sit! Tell me about your day! How's school going? We haven't talked since … since I … left. So how's Kim I haven't seen her in forever."

"Neither have I."

"Why's that?"

Jamie sighed. "Ever since she started dating this Jared guy, I've hardly talked to her. Her entire life is consumed with thoughts of Jared, hanging out with Jared, or hanging out with Jared's friends."

"Well why don't you hang out with Jared's friends? That way you could still be around Kim."

"Jared's friends are … special. There are many rumors surrounding them. They're supposed to be in a gang. Some say that they even use and deal drugs. I don't know if they deal, but they definitely use. All of them are insanely tall and have these crazy muscles that no one can get from sheer exercise."

Jamie was having a hard time describing the La Push gang to her mother. She didn't want to say anything bad about them, but they certainly weren't good people.

"And lately one of them has taken a special interest in me."

Her mother squealed, "Oooh! Who is it? Is he cute? Are you interested in him? Oh wait! Is he single?"

"His name is Paul Lahote. And it doesn't matter if he's cute. He's a horrible person. He sleeps with a new girl every week. He has no regard for girls' feelings. He's probably on interested in me because his idiot friends put him up to it."

"Oh Jamie. Listen –"

Before she could finish her sentence, the kitchen door banged against the wall when it was flung open.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"I'm talking to my daughter. Not that it's any of your business Leonard. Leave us alone," Sarah snapped.

"Of course it's my business. If you'll remember, I used to leave you alone. You took advantage of that and fucked some other guy! Did you think about her before you did it? Did your daughter ever cross your mind?! Did I?!"

"So that's what it comes down to, isn't it?" Sarah yelled. "You're just jealous that he could offer me more than you ever could!"

Sarah immediately looked repentant, and Jamie bit her lip. The two had been fighting nonstop ever since Sarah came back home. At first she was all smiles and tried to make up with Leonard. Leonard had other ideas. Their home hadn't been silent since she came back from Canada. The two had exchanged many insults in the past few weeks. This time, even Jamie could tell that her mother had crossed a line.

"EXCUSE ME! I'VE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING! I GAVE UP A JOB WORKING AT AN IVY LEAGUE COLLEGE! I COULD HAVE BEEN AT YALE, BUT I DECIDED TO STAY WITH YOU! WHY? BECAUSE I LOVED YOU! I WAS WILLING TO FOLLOW YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH! WHAT THE HELL COULD HE HAVE EVER GIVEN YOU THAT I HAVEN'T ALREADY?" Leonard screamed.

Sarah stayed silent.

"Did you think about all I've sacrificed for you? Did you think about me in general when you slept with him?"

"Of course I thought about you Leonard. I love you."

He disregarded her last comment. "Did you wear it?" He waited for a response.

"Wear what? I don't understand."

"Your wedding ring. The thing that represents our love for each other. The thing that sealed our marriage. Well?! Did you? Did you wear it when you made love to another man?"

"Yes. Yes I wore it," she said quietly.

Leonard stayed silent for a few minutes, staring at his wife.

He quietly mumbled a few words.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"I want you out of here," he said calmly and clearly. "I want you out of my house, my life, and my daughter's life. Leave."

Sarah spluttered, "W–what?"

"Dad!" Jamie protested.

"I'll have Anthony Paz call you tomorrow," he said.

"Who's that?" Jamie asked. It seemed that her mother was so blindsided that she couldn't speak.

"A divorce lawyer," Leonard said.

Reality seemed to finally set in and Sarah said, "What? No! No lawyers! We can work this out!"

"No, no Sarah we can't. I can't. How can I? It sickens me to just look at you. I loved you. I loved you so much. I would have followed you anywhere, and now I want you out of here."

"But, but where will I go?"

"I don't care," he replied flatly.

"Dad! Please don't make her go!"

"I'm sorry Jamie." He turned to look at Sarah straight in the face. "Good bye Sarah," he said firmly.

With that, he walked away and Jamie's life would change forever. Nothing would be the same.

* * *

**So which point of view does everyone prefer? Jamie's or Paul's? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's my weekly update! I realized as I was rereading the story that I named Paul's mother as Sarah too. It **_**was**_** originally Sarah, but then I decided to change Jamie's mother's name to Sarah. It just seemed to fit better. His mother's name is now Julia. Sorry if that was confusing. I've also gone back and just fixed some small punctuation problems so this story is the best it can possibly be. Thanks for all the positive reviews! Now … on with the story!**

* * *

**PPOV**

"Talking to the imprint – take two. Will Paul be able to introduce himself? Yes or no?"

Jared laughed. "Given his most recent try, I'd have to say no."

"Oh shut up. Both of you," Paul snapped at Jared and Jacob. "At least Jamie isn't hooking up with a leech."

Jacob's eyes flashed. "Well at least Bella and I can hold a conversation. What about you Paul? What have you and Jamie talked about yet? Oh that's right. You've never had a conversation with her. Because when you last tried, one of your bimbo sluts ruined it for you. And you wanna know something? I'm glad. You've never liked Bella, and you haven't been shy in sharing your opinion. I'm so glad it's your turn to have love problems."

"Shut. Up. I will repeat it for the last time. I am NOT in love with the world's most boring girl."

"Oh yeah? Then why have you been constantly worrying about talking to her? You may not be in love with her yet, but you at least have some feelings for her," Jared pointed out.

Paul growled. "I used to be able to smooth talk a girl into bed in an hour. Why is it so hard to just freakin' say hello to the girl? Why does she have to be impossible to talk to?"

"Karma," Kim said simply. "You cannot go around using girls with no retribution."

"Really? 'Retribution?' Who talks like that?" Paul jeered.

"I stand by my word choice."

"And I stand by Kim."

"Of course you do Jared. It's because you're so whipped you can't even see it anymore."

"Oh and I suppose you're not?" Kim asked sarcastically. "'What do I say?' 'What should I talk to Jamie about?' 'Do I ask her out or should I wait? Would she even say yes if I did?' Does this sound familiar Paul?" Paul looked momentarily stunned. "You really didn't think Jared would tell me? It involves my best friend."

"I can so talk to the damn girl. I can prove it," Paul vowed.

"Wow. So romantic…" Jared and Jacob burst out laughing at Kim's comment.

"I just don't understand you. You've been worried all last night during our patrol about what Jamie thinks of you. Yet, you're still so mean and condescending towards her. Why?" Jared asked.

"And just what did that poor girl do to screw up her karma so much that she get stuck with you? I mean you've always been horrible to her. And to add to that you've been with so many girls that you probably couldn't count them all," Jacob asserted.

Paul just glared at them and set off in search of Jamie without another word. While he was walking around trying to find her, his grandmother's words came back to him. _She was right_, Paul decided. It doesn't matter how many girls he's slept with. They're unimportant. Jamie is what's important right now.

_But where the hell was she?_

Paul had been wandering around for five minutes by now trying to find her. He was wandering if Kim had warned her he was coming when he finally found her sitting at an abandoned table in the back of the library. Unsurprisingly, no one else was with her. As usual, she was all alone.

That thought brought Paul up short. He realized that he never recalled seeing her with anyone else. She used to spend time only with Kim. That was until Jared phased, imprinted, and monopolized all of Kim's time. It was depressing to think that no one would talk to his imprint.

Why was that anyhow? Because she was quiet and didn't conform like everyone else did to the latest trends, kids called Jamie a freak and ostracized her. And Paul was one of those people. He even went so far as to privately and openly mock her. Even now after he had imprinted, he was still cruel to the girl who was supposed to be his perfect other half.

Paul promised himself that that would all change. He would adopt a different attitude regarding Jamie. It was time he finally befriended his soul mate – whether she wanted him to or not.

* * *

**I know that it's short, but it has been a while since I last updated. And I wanted to give you a little end-of-the-week gift. I will most likely post the next chapter tomorrow (fingers crossed). Keep in mind that both of them are aware of each other and their respective reputations. They've just never actually talked to each other on their own free will. So, should their first "official" meeting be in Jamie's perspective or Paul's? **


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey," Paul said. Jamie flinched. "Hi," he said quieter.

Jamie looked up at him and then quickly looked back down.

"What? Won't you talk to me," Paul asked gently. Oddly enough he didn't seem angry that she wouldn't talk to him.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly.

"What? I can't come to talk to a beautiful girl without her thinking I want something from her?" He joked. Jamie shifted uncomfortably in her chair, so he changed tactics. "No Jamie. I don't want anything. I was just hoping to talk to you," he said honestly.

_Well that doesn't sound right_, Jamie thought. "Why?" _Why now?_

"Why what?" He asked lightly, but Jamie was pretty sure he knew exactly what she meant.

"We've been in the same school since elementary. Why talk now?"

"I just thought that it was time we finally got to know each other. That's all," he said evasively.

_Liar! _Jamie thought vehemently. _Why does everyone think they can lie to me and get away with it?_

"May I sit?" Paul asked.

_NO! Of course you can't! You sleep with every girl within a thirty mile radius and expect us to suddenly become friends out of the blue?! Life doesn't work that way. The way you treat girls disgusts me._

But of course Jamie was too shy to say that. And he took her silence for permission. His simple proximity made Jamie sick to her stomach. Now-a-days everyone goes around thinking sex isn't a big deal; they can go and sleep with whomever they want to with no repercussions. That way of thinking is unacceptable.

Maybe she was old fashioned, a romantic, or just plain naïve. She still held tight to the belief that sex should be between two people who are committed to each other; between two people who love each other; between two people who promise to be together forever. It wasn't called making love for nothing.

Jamie sighed. Deep down, she knew that her anger wasn't completely intended for Paul. Yes, what he did was awful. She knew that she was really only angry with her mother for cheating and ruining their family. Paul's exaggerated behavior mirror that of her mother's indiscretion, and it was easier to blame a virtual stranger than the woman who gave birth to you. At least it felt that way to Jamie.

Misreading her sigh, Paul asked, "Are you alright? Do you want me to leave?"

_Yes!_ "N-no. You're – you're okay. I was just … thinking."

"About the meaning of life?"

Despite her best intentions, Jamie laughed. "No, no. Nothing that philosophical."

"You know, when I've got thoughts inside of my head that I don't like, I go out on a date and spend some time with a pretty girl." _I bet you do __a lot__ more than that. _"Wanna get out of your own head? Come have dinner with me? There's this cool bonfire that me and the guys have every now and then. Be my date?" Paul looked at her expectantly.

"I-I don't think that that's a good … actually … ummm … sure. I would love to," Jamie reconsidered.

_If my own mother can do something crazy and reckless with a guy, then why can't I? _

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short. I promise that the next one will be longer. And who knows? We might even come face to face with Elliot? Who wants to see what drama he'll add to the mix? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Read, love, Review!  
**

* * *

"Wow. You look really pretty Jamie."

She blushed, "T-thanks," Jamie said hesitantly.

"I am being serious, you know. You really do look very, very pretty."

"T-thanks. I didn't really do anything different though."

Of course she didn't. She was wearing what Jamie always wore – long jeans, flats, and that same brown sweater.

"Still. You look very nice tonight."

"Thanks," she repeated, nervously tugging on her braid. "So where are we going?"

"Sam and Emily's house. The tribe uses their backyard as a cookout area. There we sit around a bonfire and listen to the elders tell old stories about the legends."

"Legends?"

"You'll see …"

_I really want you to like them Jamie. Hell, I really want you to like __me_._ I know that I haven't been that nice to you, but I'll make it up to you. I swear I will. Oh wait. She's staring at me. Why? Oh right! The bonfire; I'm supposed to take her to the bonfire._

"Sorry. I guess I sort of zoned off there."

"Th-that's okay," Jamie stammered. "I'm guess I'm pretty boring, huh?"

"What?! NO!" Jamie jumped. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just meant that you're not boring." _Stupid, stupid, stupid! You have to be more careful around her. She's so easily startled._ "You wanna go now?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

_I really hope you do._

* * *

"So whatcha think of the legends?" Paul asked hopefully.

"They were great. Mr. Black tells them so well that it almost has a magical quality to it."

Paul laughed. "You can call him Billy. I don't think anyone has ever called him something so formal."

"Now, now Paul. You can't keep her all to yourself," Emily scolded. "I'd like to talk to her too."

After an awkward car ride, Paul and Jamie had arrived late to the bonfire. Sensing that Jamie was uncomfortable around the pack, Paul kept by her side the whole time.

"Yeah. We'd all love to meet the world's most boring girl," Leah said rudely. Jamie flinched.

"Leah," Emily warned.

"What?" Leah said innocently. "Oh, friendly advice Jamie? Never lower your guard whenever Emily here is concerned. You turn your back for one moment and she'll sleep with your boyfriend. Then again it's not like everyone else hasn't already been there done that," Leah insinuated.

"Leah. Shut. Up." Paul glared at her. "Just ignore her Jamie. She's a lonely harpy who won't think twice about ruining other people's lives," Paul explained.

"Yeah Leah. Just shut up. It's not Emily's fault that Sam wasn't right for you," Jacob said snidely. "Hey Jamie. I'm Jacob."

"And I'm Embry. Nice to finally meet you," Embry said walking over.

"We already meet," Jamie said quietly.

"What? When?" Embry asked confused.

"I sat next to you last year in m-math. W-we were also lab partners all last year in s-science. I guess you p-probably don't remember me," Jamie said nervously.

"Oh. Well I … sorry," Embry trailed off quietly. He seemed awkward and unsure of what to say.

Again it saddened Paul that it seemed his imprint didn't have many friends.

"Well of course he doesn't remember you," Leah piped up. "Why on Earth would he remember the world's most boring girl?"

"Oh shut up Leah," Kim snapped as she walked up with Jared in tow. "Jamie is not boring."

_Yeah_, Paul thought. Although he was a little unsettled that it was Kim defending his imprint instead of him.

"What? I'm just using Paul's words," Leah said sweetly.

"W-wait. What? P-Paul said that?" Jamie looked crushed. "I-I knew it. I knew coming here w-was a bad idea. I-I have to go," Jamie stammered.

"Wait no. Jamie please don't go. I can explain," Paul said desperately grabbing her arm and spinning her around. It killed him to see that his soul mate had tears running down her face. It was all because of him.

"No he can't. And that's not even the worst thing he's said about you. You should hear what he really thinks of you," Leah said.

Paul glared at her. His imprint was starting to walk away from him, and it was all because of Leah. Well, Leah and his own stupidity and ignorance. His anger at Leah and mainly himself overwhelmed him. He began to shake and couldn't stop. Glancing at Jamie, he could tell that he was scaring her … again, but he just couldn't stop. He was just so mad. Mad at Leah. Mad himself. Just mad in general.

A scream rang in Paul's ear. All at once a chilling revelation occurred to him. He had phased. He had phased in front of his imprint. His poor, sweet imprint who probably hated him.

In a vain effort not to scare her, Paul laid down and began creeping forward on his belly towards her.

"S-stop! D-don't come any closer," Jamie whispered.

"Jamie. Don't be scared. It's okay. I promise," Kim swore.

"You knew? You knew they were these crazy people-wolves and you didn't tell me? How could you not tell me?!" Jamie asked betrayed.

Paul whimpered.

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't my secret to tell. Plus it's not like they're a danger to you," Kim tried to defend herself.

"They're really not," Emily said.

Her voice must have gotten Jamie's attention because she turned to look at Emily. She turned to _really_ look at her. "Oh my god. I-It wasn't a bear. Was it?" Jamie asked.

Emily's silence must have been enough for her. She began to quickly walk away.

"Jamie wait!" Kim called.

"D-don't follow me!" Jamie screamed.

"Wow. You really screwed that up Paul. You should have controlled yourself better. You could have hurt her," Sam said handing him pants.

"I know," Paul said miserably as he phased back. "I just got so mad."

"Oh? Why's that Paulie?" Leah asked.

"Leah. Leave," Sam commanded. She glared at everyone and then stalked away.

"You should go after her Paul. Explain to her what's happening. She'll listen. She may be reluctant at first, but she will listen. Go find her," Kim advised.

"Wait. First go take a run in the forest to make sure one hundred percent that you've calmed down. Then go after your girl," Sam advised.

And so, with the whole pack's sympathetic eyes on him, Paul turned around and started to race through the forest. He hung out in the woods for another twenty minutes. He wanted to make sure that Jamie had enough time to get home considering the fact that she had to have walked home. Paul knew that if she saw him before she got home Jamie would run in the opposite direction. Worried about her reaction, Paul slowly walked towards his imprint's house.

As he approached, he could see lights on in the distance.

_Lights on must mean she's home already. _

He took a deep breath. Oh yeah. She's definitely home. He could smell her. He could smell her and … smoke.

_Wait. Smoke? Why is there smoke? Oh no. Oh no! Oh God NO! _

Paul realized why he could smell smoke and see lights on in her house while he was still half a mile away. It was because those weren't lights. It was fire. Her house was on fire.

Soon after he realized his imprint's house was burning, he heard a terror-stricken scream.

It was the scream of the girl he hurt.

It was the scream of the girl he was supposed to love and protect.

It was his imprint.

It was** Jamie.**


	10. Chapter 10

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Jamie's heart monitor simultaneously reassured Paul and drove him mad.

He groaned as he looked over at the ruined body of his lovely imprint. The imprint he never took the time to get to know. Now he may never get the chance.

_Please. I swear that if she pulls through I will spend every minute of the rest of my life trying to make it up to her. Please just let her live. Please. _

Paul had no idea who he was even addressing in his pleas. He just simply wanted Jamie to live. He didn't even care if she wanted him anymore. He'd gladly walk away if that's what she wanted. He would do anything if she only lived.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Mr. Lahote? Is there anything else you can possibly think of? Any little detail could help us find the culprit." A blue uniformed police officer was standing in front of Paul after taking his statement twice.

"No I wish I could. All I saw was a man's figure running away. I was a little too busy trying to put out Jamie," Paul snapped.

Visions of Jamie on fire as she fell through her open window trying to escape ran through his head.

"Okay I think that's enough. He saw a man that was running away from the house. You've been talking to him for hours. How many different ways can my poor Paul rephrase it? Leave. Come back when you find the man who set the Mathias house on fire." Wow. Paul had never seen his grandmother so worked up before.

She had come up to the Forks Hospital to support Paul as soon as he called her. Paul, his grandmother, and Jamie's parents were all sitting in Jamie's hospital room. It had been three hours after she was brought in and only a half hour since she got out of surgery. It was all a waiting game now. Waiting to see if she would wake up. Waiting to see if she would live.

"Thank you Mrs. Lahote," Jamie's mother said quietly as the policeman just stared at them unmoving. "I'm getting sick of him too. The police in this town should really should learn how to be more sensitive," she said pointedly at the policeman.

Her father snorted. "Like you're one to talk. We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you."

_Wait. What did he just say? Could Jamie's own __mother__ have set the fire?_

"Oh shut up Leonard! You have no idea if it was really him or not."

The policeman jumped all over that. "Ma'am, do you know who set that fire?"

_Yes, do you?! Do you know who almost killed your daughter?_

"N-no," Mrs. Mathias stuttered.

"Ma'am, if you know who did this, you need to tell me."

"Yeah Sarah. Tell them. Or better yet I will," Jamie's father said.

_Yes! Tell me who set fire to my imprint!_

"Fine. Okay look. I don't know for sure who did it, but my … um … my … my friend may have done it," Mrs. Mathias answered awkwardly.

Mr. Mathias looked furious. "Oh screw that! Tell the truth Sarah! It was your lover who set that freaking fire that damn near killed our daughter! He had been sending us threatening letters ever since you lost all your morals and slept with him!"

Paul just stared at his imprint's parents in shock and awe. He suddenly realized that this must be the big secret that Jared and Kim had warned him about.

"Okay sir I understand that you're angry, but we're going to need a name and address." One of the two policemen had pulled out a notepad.

"Elliot Thayer. I don't know where he is, but I do have his letters if that makes any difference," Mr. Mathias said.

"I do," his wife said quietly.

"Actually that may prove beneficial in getting a conviction if he is the arsonist, so please. Do not throw out those letters. Now. What did you say Mrs. Mathias?"

"Don't call me that. It's Miss. Miss Welsh. I'm getting a divorce. T-that's where I was w-when my baby almost died!" She started crying again.

"Don't you want to get justice for your daughter? What did you say earlier?" The policeman prompted.

"I-I know where he lives," she said quietly.

"Of course you do. What? Is it easier to bang him now that your husband and daughter know? Does it? Because look at what your affair did to your daughter! Look at her! You did that to her! You did!" Mr. Mathias angry left his daughter's room.

"Miss? Why don't we go outside and you can give us more information? Okay?"

"Fine," she agreed. With that, Paul and his grandmother were left alone.

"Paul? Sweetie? Are you okay?" his grandmother asked gently.

"They were at a divorce lawyer's office," Paul said shortly. "Her whole entire world was falling apart while I just made it worse. She wasn't even supposed to be there! It was my fault she got hurt!" Paul was starting to get hysterical.

"I'm sorry Paul. I'm afraid I don't understand," his grandmother said cautiously.

"She was supposed to be at Sam and Emily's with me! But I ruined it! I said mean and horrible things about her and it finally got back around to her. The entire left side of her body is scarred because of me! Look at those awful burn marks! They are all because of me!" Paul was full out crying now.

"Oh Paul. Sweetie, listen to me. This is not your fault. Do you understand me? This is the fault of that crazy person who decided to set their house on fire. It was not because of you. You did everything right. You called 911. You did everything you could have," his grandmother assured him.

"I could have kept her with me. I could have kept her away from that house. I never should have said those awful things about her. She may die now and I never even got the chance to apologize to her," he said miserably.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep.


	11. Chapter 11

… **Well hey there! Look, I am so sorry that it's been forever since I last updated. I ****promise**** to try to update more frequently from now on. I know y'all have been waiting for a while, and I know that this is a short chapter; however, it really is a critical chapter. It introduces an obstacle that Jamie and Paul [may] overcome … Now, no more spoilers. On with the show. And don't forget: Read, love, review!**

* * *

"I don't know, Mother… No, I don't know that either… All I know is I was at my hotel room in Seattle talking with Leonard. No, no she wasn't. Jamie was supposed to be out with a boy. No, Mother. He is a very nice boy. She was going out with him and meeting up with some of his friends… I don't know Mother. The doctor says that they're going to take her off the sedative in a few days. Right now, the left side of her body is so burnt from the fire that keeping her unconscious and unaware of the pain is protecting her. No, I don't know how she's going to deal with this.

"Yes, of course everyone knows. La Push is such a small town. Well, you remember it mother. Everyone already knew about the fire and Jamie probably before she even arrived at the hospital. No, I don't know how she's going to deal with all the whispers. She's already so shy and sensitive as it is. I don't know how she's going to deal with what those girls are going to say about her now. You know how judgmental the girls around here are. No, Mother, I was never _that_ bad.

"This is going to crush her. It's just going to crush her. I guess that it's a good thing that she got accepted to Cambridge. Maybe getting out of the country would be a good thing for her," Jamie's mother murmured into her cell phone.

_Wait! Jamie applied to a college in __England?_ _Like... the country? But she can't leave! I just imprinted on her!_

Paul let out a strangled sound and Jamie's mother turned in his direction.

"Look mother. I have to go. Why? That boy that Jamie went out with just walked in. Okay bye Mother."

Jamie's mother turned around. "Hello Paul," she said tiredly. "So… How long have you been standing there?"

"She's moving to London?" He asked breathlessly.

"Cambridgeshire actually. And no. Nothing's definite. But she did apply. A few days before the fire, she got her acceptance letter." She looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie."

Paul didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. How could he when his soul mate was planning on moving to _freaking England?!_

"Is she planning on accepting?" He asked.

"What's keeping her here?" Jamie's mother dodged the question.

"That's not what I asked."

"I think she –"

"Ma'am," someone at the door cut her off.

Paul was wanted to kill the person who was interrupting their private conversation … until he saw who it was.

"We need to talk about Jamie," the doctor said.


	12. Chapter 12

_ Beep_

_ Beep_

_ Beep_

_ Beep_

"The doctors say she could wake up any minute now. Mother, I told you that I would call you when she woke up … No, Mother, she hasn't woken up yet … You called me. Look I have to go … No I am not trying to avoid you … Then why do I have to go? Because my daughter is in the hospital and hasn't been awake in a week."

_Wait. What?_

"The first time she opens her eyes I don't what it to be while I'm on the phone with you … Yes, I know that Mother! I know why she's here … This is NOT my fault. There was no way anyone could have predicted this … Hey! I am still your daughter you know … Yes. I'll tell her. Good bye Mother."

Suddenly the entire left side of her body started to ache. She struggled to open her eyes, but it felt as if she was swimming against an ocean current that kept dragging her down.

"Jamie? Sweetie? Are you there?"

_Yes! _Jamie wanted to scream. _Yes! I'm here! Help me!_

"She's not waking up yet, Leonard. Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

"Sarah," a tense masculine voice muttered. "The doctors already took her off the sedative. These things take time. Her body needs to go at its own pace. She'll wake up when she's ready."

She heard a frustrated groan.

"Remind me again why we let that boy in here. It should be family only," the voice grumbled.

"Leonard," a soft voice warned. "He more than deserves to be here. If he hadn't gotten to her when he did … well, I don't even want to think about it. The possibilities are too horrible. Besides, she's his girlfriend and he cares about her."

"Ha! She is not his girlfriend! They went on one date, and look at how it ended! You would know this if you were actually here, but he's never once given her the time of day before. I'm still not convinced this wasn't just some trick that ended in a terrible, freak accident. Paul and his friends have been nothing but mean to her."

"I know," a new voice murmured dejectedly. "And I swear that I'll do anything to make it up to her. I only hope I get the chance."

Jamie was aware of a harsh fluorescent light bearing down on her. She struggled against the current that was threatening to take her down. And finally, she won.

* * *

_Beep_

_ Beep_

_ Beep_

_ Beep_

The first thing Jamie saw was a pair of deep, dark brown eyes staring back at her.

"Hi," she croaked.

"Hey," the brown eyes murmured back.

"Jamie! You're awake! Oh, thank God! I was starting to worry. How are you feeling? Can you look at me?"

Reluctantly Jamie tore her eyes away from the mysterious stranger.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yes, sweetie. I'm here. Your father's right here too."

"How you doing kid?" Her dad asked somewhat awkwardly.

"I've been better," she muttered. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Her mother asked cautiously.

A flood of memories invaded. The loneliness … Cambridge … the acceptance letter … Paul … Leah … fleeing the bonfire … horrible, _horrible_ pain.

"T-there was a fire," Jamie struggled to say.

"Be careful talking. The doctors say it may be difficult in the beginning. Sweetie, you were in a fire, but you managed to escape. Paul found you lying on the ground under your window. Now, it's going to be alright. A few months more of healing and then you can get plastic surgery to minimize the scarring. And a few weeks after that and you'll be good as new. Don't fret honey," her mother tried to soothe her.

"W-what scarring?"

She gasped as she looked down at herself.

Her left arm was burned and bright red with the skin beginning to peel, and she had a horrible suspicion that the damage didn't stop at her arm.

"Don't worry honey. After the reconstructive surgery, the scarring will hardly be noticeable. You should recover in plenty of time before you have to leave for Cambridge University. Everything is going to work out you'll see."

"W-who did it?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, Sarah. Who did it?" Her father asked bitterly.

There was an uncomfortable pause in the room.

"It doesn't matter," Paul quickly interjected. "The police are looking into it. The important thing is that you're okay," Paul said reverently. Her mother shot him a grateful look; her father shot him a death glare.

"Yes it is," a musical voice said as a startlingly pale man walked into her room. "It certainly is good to see you awake. Good morning Jamie. I'm Dr. Cullen. How are you feeling?"

"S-sore. C-confused."

"That's perfectly normal. All of that will be going away in the next couple of days. We are probably going to have to keep you here for the next week or so. However, if all goes okay, you will be back home before you know it. Why don't your parents and myself head out and talk more in private. I'm sure this has all been overwhelming. Plus I can see you and Paul have some things to talk about," he said with a wink.

Her mother kissed the top of Jamie's head and both her parents left with Dr. Cullen, leaving Paul and Jamie alone.

She just started at him, trying to decide what to say.

She settled on saying, "I remember," before allowing herself to get sucked back into unconsciousness.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_


	13. Chapter 13

_DING DONG! DING DONG! _

Jamie's mother walked into her bedroom that she was using to recover. It had light brown wood paneling with beige carpeting. There was a polished oak desk in front of the window next to the door and a small bed in the corner facing the door with a brown, fluffy down comforter. Next to the bed – on a small wooden nightstand – was an assortment of creams and pills. In it lay a girl with newly cut hair – a little ways past her shoulders put into a braid – wearing a new brown sweater.

"Sweetie? There's someone here to see you," her mother announced.

In walked an old woman with cropped, snow-white hair and eyes that sparkled with untold wisdom. Her wrinkled mouth turned down into a frown of concern for the girl.

"Hi Jamie. I heard you had been released from the hospital a few days ago. How are you feeling?"

"She's feeling better. We still have an entire routine we have to go through each morning to treat the burns. She should be talking very much, so I'm sorry but you shouldn't stay very long. Plus, she's exhausted," her mother answered for her. Before the old woman could get a word in, her mother left.

"S-sorry about that. I-I don't usually have m-much to say, so she says it f-for me. I've b-been better," Jamie stuttered.

"Don't worry; I know you need your rest. I'll only be a moment." The old woman paused. "You gave people quite a scare. Paul has been out of his mind with worry over you. He's been desperate to talk to you. Now, I won't presume to know what happened between you two in the past. I won't pretend to know what it was you said to him in the hospital. I only know the fallout afterwards. He has lost sleep and his sanity because the girl he lo-…cares for won't take his visits. Paul can be hard headed. No one knows that better than I; however, he willingly admits when he's wrong. And Jamie? He was wrong. He was wrong to treat girls the way he has. He was wrong to treat you the way he has. He knows that. He just wants to talk to her. Give him a chance. If you never want to talk to him again after that, then so be it. At least you can look back on it in the future with no what ifs. Don't wonder what might have happened if you talk to him. Talk to him and find out. Living with all those what ifs in life will drive you crazy. Believe me. Talk to him."

Hoping she would take the advice to heart, the old woman wished Jamie well and left.

* * *

**Sorry it has been so long since I've last updated and what I updated was so short. This was really just meant to be a transition chapter. I'll admit it: I lost inspiration for this story - inspiration and the time to write it. But I'm back. Hopefully for good. Can you guess who the old woman is? Leave me a review with your guess and I'll give you a sneak peak into chapter 14 (Yes, it is written. Well ... partly).**


	14. Chapter 14

_I heard it was attempted murder._

_I heard it was her married mother's boyfriend. _

_Have you seen what she looks like?_

_If I looked like that, I would never show my face in public again._

Jamie supposed she should be used to the whispers by now. After all, she was the most exciting piece of gossip in the school since the school opened. No longer could she hide and enjoy her anonymity. Before, most everyone simply ignored her. They had more important things to worry about than boring old Jamie – the girl that never changes, the girl that no one notices.

Now, everyone notices. They openly stare at her and blatantly talk about her. Some are kind. Most are cruel. All are thankful it wasn't them.

Before, she was alone in her invisibility. Now she was lonely in her visibility. She had known – albeit, only briefly – what it was like to have friends, maybe even a boyfriend. Now she was on her own again. After having gotten a taste of what friendship was like, Jamie couldn't lie – it hurt.

Sure, she still had Kim, but even that was a stretch. While she was in school, Jamie was spending the nights at Kim's house so she was close to the school. During the weekends, she was being bounced around from the small house her mother rented in Seattle to the college housing her father was forced to stay in while he searched for a new home.

Although she was technically living with the girl, Kim spent almost all her time with Jared. Jamie saw her during breakfast, dinner, and late at night when Kim came sneaking in. Kim had invited Jamie to come with her, but Jamie wasn't sure if she could handle seeing everyone now that she knew the secret. That forced Jamie to be alone while Kim was off with the best secret keepers in all of Washington.

Although Jamie had told Kim to go hang out with everyone without her, part of Jamie hoped that Kim would chose to stay with her instead. She had hoped that someone would finally pick her. But Jamie was disappointed once again.

Jamie sighed dejectedly before walking into the school's crowded cafeteria. As she heard the loud chatter of her classmates, she couldn't help but wonder if they were talking about her. Turns out that her assumption wasn't too far off. When she walked in, all conversation stopped and everything went silent.

She nervously tugged on her newly shortened braid as she walked to her usual spot in the back corner of the cafeteria. She could feel everyone staring at her as she quickly made her way to her spot, regretting her choice not to skip the cafeteria altogether and spend her lunch in the privacy of the library.

Jamie flinched as she saw the Twin Terrors, Audrey and Vivian, approach. Sitting alone, with all eyes on her, Jamie was a sitting duck. She knew no one would be coming to her rescue. Yet, she couldn't stop herself from hoping someone would anyways.

"Aww Jamie. Look at you honey," Vivian's said, her voice dripping with fake concern. "Sweetie, didn't you know? Well didn't you?" She asked more forcefully when Jamie didn't respond. "Well?" Jamie looked up at her, hoping that was all she needed to do to get those two to leave her alone.

"That fire was a good thing," Vivian said loudly. You could hear a pin drop. That was how quiet the room had gotten. Even the lunch ladies were frozen in place. "It gave you a chance to finally wear some decent clothes," she went on, "but instead of embracing the opportunity, you chose yet another ugly brown sweater. You look the same as always." She laughed cruelly. "Well … almost the same, that is." She gestured to Jamie's burned skin.

"No wonder Paul doesn't want you," Audrey said coldly. "You could never make him happy. You never could and you never will. Not after being with me – me and all those other girls. What could you ever offer someone like him?"

_I don't like Paul,_ Jamie wanted to say. But for some reason, her heart seemed to heart too much at the thought to say it. _Probably from all the mean things they're saying,_ she reasoned. Instead of saying anything, Jamie looked down at the table. She refused to let them see that she was on the verge of tears.

"HEY!" A familiar voice called out from across the room. Still, she refused to look up to see who else was going to join in with the fearsome twosome. Even as the voice got closer, Jamie still didn't glance up. "Leave her alone!" The voice shouted again, angrier this time.

"Go away," Audrey said, sounding bored. "This doesn't involve you."

"You're harassing Jamie. So yeah. It does involve me."

"When did you two become such close friends?" Vivian asked.

The other person didn't answer. "Leave," she said instead. "Paul didn't want you and neither does anyone else. Now leave the poor girl alone."

"'Poor?' Yeah. You got that right," Audrey snapped as she stalked out of the cafeteria. Vivian trailing behind her.

Jamie still didn't' look up as her rescuer sat down beside her, but Jamie could feel herself being watched by the girl sitting next to her.

"Hey," the girl said gently. "Why don't we get out of here?"

Finally, Jamie looked up. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from gasping in shock at who it was that defended her. Jamie met the girl's eyes and saw that they were shinning with genuine sympathy and concern. After briefly considering the offer, Jamie stood and followed her out of the cafeteria – into the unknown.


	15. Chapter 15

**First, let me say congratulations to those who correctly guessed who our mystery girl was and got a sneak peak at the final chapter! Thanks to everyone who played my little game. Keep a lookout because I may do another one in the future. Secondly, well this is it folks. We are nearing the end of the story. It's been such a thrill writing this story for me and hopefully for you too. As always: Read, Love, REVIEW!**

* * *

"I'm sorry. You did _what_?" He said incredulously.

"You heard me," she said smugly. "I spent the whole day with Jamie."

"But-but she's my imprint," he choked out.

"Well obviously. Of course I know that. Do you think I'm stupid? Actually, don't answer that. Anyways, it should have been _you_ to rescue her from your little bed buddy," the girl sneered.

"I'm going to kill you!" He roared.

"Paul! That's enough!" Sam said sharply as he approached the fighting couple. "Paul, it's not her fault that you weren't there to defend Jamie."

"She told me to leave her alone," he pathetically tried to defend himself.

"Maybe if you had been nicer to her before, then she wouldn't have."

Paul growled at her. "Don't you dare lecture me about Audrey! Considering your own love life, you have no right."

"Enough," Sam said tiredly. "I am not the two of yours babysitter. Now, I'm going home. You two be nice." He said it friendly, but Paul knew it had the implication of a command.

"Fine. Go home to Emily," the girl said bitterly.

Paul snorted. "Besides, you want to talk crazy ex-girlfriends? Just take a look in the mirror."

"Shut up!" She hissed.

"You're worse than Audrey, you know. At least I can get rid of her. Sam is stuck with you."

Leah slapped him.

"That's it! Paul, you're done. Now apologize. That was cruel and you know it," Sam said.

Paul just turned and walked away.

"That's right!" Leah screamed at his retreating figure. "Walk away! You always do! You're walking away from us. You're walking away from Jamie. So just go. It's what you do best!"

Paul didn't turn around. He just kept walking. He was so angry that he was shaking but didn't dare phase. He wanted to get away from Leah, and he had a good feeling that would never happen if he phased.

Even though he didn't want to, he couldn't forget about what Leah said. After all, it was true: If he had been just a little nicer to Jamie, then things may be different between them. Instead of sulking by himself, he might be in her arms right now.

He felt guilty that it was Leah who saved her in that cafeteria. He also felt jealous that it was Leah that got to spend the whole damn day with her. He felt angry that Leah refused to tell him what they talked about. Then he felt guilty again because there was a part of him that wished Leah had never been there in the first place.

However, if she hadn't been there, then Jamie would have been forced to endure whatever Audrey and her psycho little minion dished out at her. As much as he wished Leah hadn't gotten to spend all that time with her while he wasn't allowed to see her, Paul knew that he was being unreasonable and unfair in regards to Jamie.

It was then and there that he swore to always put Jamie first – no matter what. Even if that meant he let her spend the day with Leah; even if that meant he never spoke to her again; even if that meant he let her leave him for England. Because he wasn't there for her in the past, he wasn't going to stop her from leaving in the future.

His resolve set, Paul left in search of Leah. Although he was loathe to do so, he knew he owed Leah an apology. Well, that's not true. He owed her much more than that. After all, she was the one who saved Jamie from Paul's own bad decisions. She helped Jamie in her time of need. And what did Paul do to repay her? He taunted her over losing Sam – something that wasn't her fault. He pissed both Sam and Leah off and probably hurt her feelings after she saved Jamie from getting _her_ feelings hurt any further.

Swallowing his pride, he knocked on Leah's front door.

"What?" Leah snapped, opening the door.

Paul snorted. "You know most people start a conversation with a 'hello' first. You should really work on your people skills," he said, only half-joking.

She rolled her eyes. "Is that why you came all the way over here? To insult me even more? I understand when you do it when we're all by ourselves on patrol, but now you're seeking me out to make jokes?"

"Leah…" He said warningly. She raised her eyebrows. "No, that's not why I'm here. I'm here to apologize."

"I'm sorry. You're here to do what?" She asked, her eyes comically wide.

He grimaced. She never could make things easy for people. "To do exactly that. To say that I'm sorry. You were right, okay? You were nice to Jamie and all I did was insult you."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Fine," he muttered. Paul turned around and was about to leave when he quickly changed his mind. "Hey Leah? Can I ask you something?" There was a question that he had been dying to ask her ever since he found out what she had done for Jamie.

She didn't respond, nor did she slam the door on his face.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Why what?"

He sighed. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

He was about to ask her why she had to make things so difficult when he looked into her eyes and saw that she genuinely didn't understand what he was asking. "Why did you decide to be so nice to Jamie? You never seemed to like her before."

She sighed. "I guess that's why I did it."

"What do you mean?" He asked, breaking the silence, when it was clear she wasn't going to elaborate.

She moved to sit down on the front stops after closing the door behind her. "Come. Join me. Don't worry; I won't bite." She smiled weakly when he didn't move.

"Spill," he said as soon as he said down.

Her lips twitched. "Wow. Such a gentlemen. And you say it's _me_ that needs to work on my people skills?" She muttered. "Okay, fine," she acquiesced when he only glared at her.

"Fine. Please," he came close to begging her.

"I guess that is the reason why I did it. When I saw those girls mocking her … especially about her scars … I just lost it. I don't know why. No … that's a lie. I do know why. It's because I feel guilty too."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why do you feel guilty?"

She shook her head at him, as if she were disappointed that he didn't immediately understand. "You know how you feel guilty? How you feel partly responsible for what happened to her?" He nodded slowly. "Well at least you weren't the reason she left in the first place – technically speaking, that is. It was my cruel comments to her that made her leave and return to … Even at the time, I knew that what I was saying was cruel. But once I had gotten started, I just couldn't seem to stop. I guess I poured out all of my anger at Sam, Emily, and the whole wolf genes/imprinting thing and directed it at her regardless of how unfair it was of me. And it _was_ unfair of me. None of what happened to me is her fault. I just needed someone to take it out on, and she was right there. If only I had never opened my big mouth to taunt the two of you … So yeah. I guess I feel guilty too.

"And when those two were being cruel to her, I could see this look on her face. It was the same look she had when I was the one doing that to her. Then I realized that I was no better than they were. Both of us were taking out our anger at how unfair the world was treating us at Jamie. So … I stepped in. To redeem myself, I suppose." She sighed again. "I know it sounds stupid, but I don't know how else to explain it."

"No, it doesn't sound stupid. I understand. You hurt her before, but now you're trying to make up to her. I get it. Believe me. That's exactly how I feel and what I'm trying to do for her now too."

She patted his knee in sympathy and stared at him. Something she saw in his face must have been funny to her because, despite how serious their conversation was, she laughed.

"What?"

"You want to know if we talked about you, right?" She smirked. "Well that's too bad because I'm not telling you. Why? Because what I talk about with Jamie is private. Besides, I think we've already bared enough of our souls for one night."

Just like that, the Leah he knew – and sometimes hated – was back before him.

He stood up to leave. As he was about to climb into his car, Leah called his name from her doorway. "Hey Paul? … Don't hurt her, okay? She's really something and doesn't deserve to be hurt by your carelessness or boredom. She's already been through so much as it is. So please. I'm begging you. Don't hurt her."

"Leah? I promise that I will _never_ hurt her again."

"Good. Because she's special."

"Yeah, I know she is. I swear I won't hurt her. Besides, I-I think I'm in love with her."

With that, he climbed into his car and drove away, hoping that he could keep his promise.


	16. Chapter 16

_Dear Jamie,_

_ You don't have to see me, and you don't have to respond. Hell, you don't even have to read this, but I really hope you do. There's something I need to say. Trust me – you need to hear it. I've been a jerk. You know it and I know it. I've been awful. Before I found I was a werewolf, I treated life like it was a joke. It felt like a game, like there were no real consequences. After I first phased, that feeling only solidified. I felt as if Life itself was validating my old point of view. I was part of The Pack, The Protectors of La Push. It's expected of me to rush into fights with blood-thirsty leeches without a second thought. That's exactly how I continued to live my life – without a second thought. _

_ Then I __saw you and my whole world changed. I was about to say "then I met you" but that would have been wrong. I've met you before, but I've never truly __**seen**__ you. Now I do. And Jamie? You're stunning. You changed my world and woke me up from the dream in which I had been living in. You take my breath away. _

_ I don't deserve you. I know that too. I've done horrible things. I've hurt a lot of people. I've hurt you. I'm still hurting you even when I'd rather die than continue doing that. I understand if you can never forgive me for all I've done. But I promise that I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you._

_ You'll never understand just how sorry I am. For everything.  
_

_~Paul_


	17. Chapter 17

"I can't believe you agreed to a date with Paul!" Leah exclaimed.

"Why? I thought you wanted me to forgive him," Jamie asked.

"But not that easily!" Leah said exasperatedly. "You're the only person who can really make him grovel. You need to capitalize on that! Milk it for all it's worth." Leah laughed.

Jamie shifted nervously. "I-I don't know about th-that. I-I wouldn't even know how to do that."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just that you'll never understand how fantastic it is for me to see someone like Paul beg for forgiveness."

"I've been hearing that a lot lately," Jamie reflected.

"What?"

"That I'll never truly understand. That's what Paul wrote to me. Speaking of the letter …" There was something Jamie desperately wanted to know, but as per usual, she was too shy to ask.

"Just spit it out," Leah said lightly.

"N-No one told Paul to write that to me, r-right? H-He wasn't forced to do that?"

Leah smiled sympathetically. "No, sweetie. No one forced him to do that. He did it because he wanted to. Now shut up so I can get started on your make up," Leah said as she put down the hair curler.

"Th-Thanks for helping me. I-I would have had no idea wh-what to do. I usually just throw my hair into a braid. So thank you."

"No problem!" Leah exclaimed. "What are friends for if not to help each other get ready for first dates? So, are you nervous?" Leah asked as she began getting the makeup ready.

"Well now I'm starting to," Jamie admitted.

"You have no reason to be nervous. You two are literally soul mates. Your first date is with someone who is your perfect other half. It's not an exaggeration to say that you two were made for each other. Unlike me and …" She trailed off.

Jamie patted her hand reassuringly. Leah shook her head distractedly. "Besides what do you have to worry about? It's clear Paul is already crazy about you."

"But that's why I'm worried. Paul's been 'crazy' about a lot of girls. Wh-What makes me so special?"

"Ahh. So that's what's you're really worried about – Paul's … experience."

"How can I not be? All of his … experience … i-it's intimidating. Especially since I-I've never …"

Leah raised her eyebrows slightly at Jamie's admission. Although Leah had her suspicions, assumption are completely different than Jamie coming right out and admitting it. "Look, it doesn't matter what you have – or haven't – done. All Paul wants right now is to just apologize and get to know you. There's no pressure. He really cares about you and would never pressure you. Besides, he couldn't do that even if he wanted to or else I would castrate him myself."

Knowing that Leah was more than capable of doing it, Jamie laughed slightly. "But wh-what about all of his experience? What if I-I can't compete with all those other girls?"

"Oh sweetie. Don't you know? There is no competition. All those other girls don't matter. You're what matters. Besides even if there was a competition, you would win hands down."

"B-But I-I've seen them. All of th-them are experienced and hot and confident …"

"And moronic airheads," Leah finished for her, "each and every one of them. That's why you're so much better than they are, Jamie. You're smart. You're kind. You're beautiful. Yes. You are," Leah reassured her when she saw that Jamie was about to protest. "That fire was a horrible accident that never should have happened. The scars may have marred your skin but not your soul. You're a beautiful person, inside and out. As for being confident, you just need to be around the right person for that. And Paul is the right person. He's your person."

Jamie bit her lip. "Thanks Leah. I mean it. Thank you."

Leah smiled. "Of course. Like I said, what are friends for? Just so you know, you're helping me too."

Jamie cocked her head to the side. "I-I can't imagine that…"

"No, you are. It's nice to have a friend again. I, umm, I guess you could say I've been lonely lately," Leah said sheepishly.

Jamie smiled shyly. "It is nice to have a friend again. I-I guess you could say I've been lonely too."


	18. Chapter 18

Thank God.

Paul did it. He managed to drive them to the restaurant without crashing. It wasn't easy. There were many close calls. But who could blame him? It isn't easy driving through overcast skies with your silent but beautiful imprint sitting right next to you. Besides, it wasn't as if Jamie was any help. She remained silent throughout the entire ride. At least they finally made it to the restaurant. Things would get better once they got inside. Right? One could only hope.

Once in park, Paul jumped out of the car and raced around to Jamie's side to open the door for her. She smiled as she briefly made eye contact with him before blushing and dropping her eyes back down to the ground. That's something that Paul noticed she does a lot. She always seems to be looking down at either the ground or her hands. It's clear that she doesn't have much confidence. He wondered if she was always like that or if her lack of confidence was a result of the accident. If only he had paid more attention to her before.

He was going to fix all of the mistakes he made with Jamie. Going off the second smile she shot him when he opened the restaurant door for her, things seem to be looking up for him.

"Table for two?" The hostess asked.

"Yes please," Paul said as he watched with a sinking heart as Jamie's smile disappeared.

"Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you," the hostess said once they were seated.

"I, umm, I hope you like it here. Italian isn't really my thing, but I've heard that the food's pretty good here at Bella Italia. I guess I should have asked you where you wanted to go first. But they have a lot of different options here so I'm sure you can find something you like. I hope. I don't even know really what it is you like. To eat, that is. Umm, but hopefully I will. You know in the future. Not that I'm suggesting there has to be a future here. But if you like this place, maybe we could come here again. Or go out somewhere else. Not, like 'go out' as in a date. It could be a date or it could be just as friends. Whatever you want. No pressure. I mean sure, I'd like it to be a date, but I don't want to pressure you. Into anything." He sighed heavily.

"Shit. I'm really screwing this up, aren't I? I sound like an idiot, and you don't look like you're having much fun. Of course you're not when I'm being such a moron. I swear I'm not usually like this. It's just that … I don't know … I guess I'm nervous or some shit like that. Oh sorry, probably shouldn't swear on a first date. It's just that I don't usually do this. Dating, that is. I usually just … well, never mind. Let's just say that I don't usually date and leave it there. It's just that I really do like you and I want this to go well, even if I am screwing it all up. Am I screwing it all up … or do I still have a shot with you?" He asked hopefully.

Jamie opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, their waitress interrupted her.

"Well hello there. My name is Nina and I'll be taking care of you tonight. If there's anything you want from me, don't hesitate to ask. What would you like to drink tonight?"

"Water," Paul said. Keep things simple; keep things light.

"And you?" The waitress said turning to Jamie.

She didn't answer.

"Well?" The girl asked, obviously getting impatient.

"Two waters," Paul snapped at her. Don't talk to her like that!

"I'll be right back with those. If you want anything else from me, just let me know."

Jamie scoffed slightly. If Paul hadn't been staring at her all night, he never would have noticed.

"What?" He asked confused at Jamie's action that seemed so strange for her to do.

"Th-The waitress keeps looking at you," Jamie murmured.

Wow. Where did that come from? "Has she?"

Jamie raised her eyebrows. "Y-You haven't noticed?"

"Honestly? All I can see is you. Besides, why would I want to notice her? I'm on a date with you."

Jamie blushed. "I bet she doesn't believe you're on a date with me."

"Why would she not believe it?"

Jamie bit her lip. "I-I don't know. I mean, j-just look at me."

He couldn't stop looking at her. "And?"

"I-I don't know." She stammered nervously.

"Yes you do. If not, then you wouldn't have said it. Please tell me Jamie?" He tried to gently coax it out of her.

She sighed. "I-"

"Ready to order?" An overly perky voice asked.

Paul was starting to get frustrated. Jamie was finally ready to open up to him only to get interrupted. Again.

After ordering and shooing the waitress away, Paul tried again. "Please. Talk to me Jamie."

Jamie gave a short laugh. "Didn't you see that?"

"See what?" Paul honestly didn't understand what she was trying to get at.

"'Well hello there.' 'Anything you want from me?' 'If you want anything else from me.'" Jamie mocked the waitress. "She's been checking you out this whole time. The staring. The flirting. The interrupting. How can you seriously not have noticed?!"

Paul was speechless. Her little rant was so out of character for her that he had no idea what to say. "I-I didn't realize."

Jamie nervously pushed her hair behind her ears. "I-I bet it's never even crossed her mind th-that this is, umm, a-a date."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Look at me. And look at you. I was never in the same league as you," she said sadly. "Even before the accident. And now… Well j-just look at me now."

The accident. The scars. Oh. Oh. Oh! Jamie feels insecure about the way she looks. Paul scoffed. There was no reason for her to be.

"Y-Yeah," Jamie whispered sadly. She looked to be on the verge of tears. Suddenly Paul realized that she may have taken his scoff about how silly he thinks her insecurities are as agreement with her ridiculous assessment of herself.

"Jamie. Look at me. Please?" For her, he was not above begging.

Finally, she looked at him. "Jamie, sweetheart, I think you're beautiful. You've always been beautiful, more so even now. I swear, I never even noticed your scars. When I first saw you tonight, all I could think about was how pretty you were. Your burns never once crossed my mind. Please, please, please believe me," he begged her.

"O-Okay," she said unconvincingly.

"Jamie. You're beautiful. And if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you," he promised.

"Okay," she said softly, still not looking at him. Yet Paul could see the faint whisper of a smile on her face.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank God.

Paul did it. He managed to drive them to the restaurant without crashing. It wasn't easy. There were many close calls. But who could blame him? It isn't easy driving through overcast skies with your silent but beautiful imprint sitting right next to you. Besides, it wasn't as if Jamie was any help. She remained silent throughout the entire ride. At least they finally made it to the restaurant. Things would get better once they got inside. Right? One could only hope.

Once in park, Paul jumped out of the car and raced around to Jamie's side to open the door for her. She smiled as she briefly made eye contact with him before blushing and dropping her eyes back down to the ground. That's something that Paul noticed she does a lot. She always seems to be looking down at either the ground or her hands. It's clear that she doesn't have much confidence. He wondered if she was always like that or if her lack of confidence was a result of the accident. If only he had paid more attention to her before.

He was going to fix all of the mistakes he made with Jamie. Going off the second smile she shot him when he opened the restaurant door for her, things seem to be looking up for him.

"Table for two?" The hostess asked.

"Yes please," Paul said as he watched with a sinking heart as Jamie's smile disappeared.

"Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you," the hostess said once they were seated.

"I, umm, I hope you like it here. Italian isn't really my thing, but I've heard that the food's pretty good here at Bella Italia. I guess I should have asked you where you wanted to go first. But they have a lot of different options here so I'm sure you can find something you like. I hope. I don't even know really what it is you like. To eat, that is. Umm, but hopefully I will. You know in the future. Not that I'm suggesting there has to be a future here. But if you like this place, maybe we could come here again. Or go out somewhere else. Not, like 'go out' as in a date. It could be a date or it could be just as friends. Whatever you want. No pressure. I mean sure, I'd like it to be a date, but I don't want to pressure you. Into anything." He sighed heavily.

"Shit. I'm really screwing this up, aren't I? I sound like an idiot, and you don't look like you're having much fun. Of course you're not when I'm being such a moron. I swear I'm not usually like this. It's just that … I don't know … I guess I'm nervous or some shit like that. Oh sorry, probably shouldn't swear on a first date. It's just that I don't usually do this. Dating, that is. I usually just … well, never mind. Let's just say that I don't usually date and leave it there. It's just that I really do like you and I want this to go well, even if I am screwing it all up. Am I screwing it all up … or do I still have a shot with you?" He asked hopefully.

Jamie opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, their waitress interrupted her.

"Well hello there. My name is Nina and I'll be taking care of you tonight. If there's anything you want from me, don't hesitate to ask. What would you like to drink tonight?"

"Water," Paul said. Keep things simple; keep things light.

"And you?" The waitress said turning to Jamie.

She didn't answer.

"Well?" The girl asked, obviously getting impatient.

"Two waters," Paul snapped at her. Don't talk to her like that!

"I'll be right back with those. If you want anything else from me, just let me know."

Jamie scoffed slightly. If Paul hadn't been staring at her all night, he never would have noticed.

"What?" He asked confused at Jamie's action that seemed so strange for her to do.

"Th-The waitress keeps looking at you," Jamie murmured.

Wow. Where did that come from? "Has she?"

Jamie raised her eyebrows. "Y-You haven't noticed?"

"Honestly? All I can see is you. Besides, why would I want to notice her? I'm on a date with you."

Jamie blushed. "I bet she doesn't believe you're on a date with me."

"Why would she not believe it?"

Jamie bit her lip. "I-I don't know. I mean, j-just look at me."

He couldn't stop looking at her. "And?"

"I-I don't know." She stammered nervously.

"Yes you do. If not, then you wouldn't have said it. Please tell me Jamie?" He tried to gently coax it out of her.

She sighed. "I-"

"Ready to order?" An overly perky voice asked.

Paul was starting to get frustrated. Jamie was finally ready to open up to him only to get interrupted. Again.

After ordering and shooing the waitress away, Paul tried again. "Please. Talk to me Jamie."

Jamie gave a short laugh. "Didn't you see that?"

"See what?" Paul honestly didn't understand what she was trying to get at.

"'Well hello there.' 'Anything you want from me?' 'If you want anything else from me.'" Jamie mocked the waitress. "She's been checking you out this whole time. The staring. The flirting. The interrupting. How can you seriously not have noticed?!"

Paul was speechless. Her little rant was so out of character for her that he had no idea what to say. "I-I didn't realize."

Jamie nervously pushed her hair behind her ears. "I-I bet it's never even crossed her mind th-that this is, umm, a-a date."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Look at me. And look at you. I was never in the same league as you," she said sadly. "Even before the accident. And now… Well j-just look at me now."

The accident. The scars. Oh. Oh. Oh! Jamie feels insecure about the way she looks. Paul scoffed. There was no reason for her to be.

"Y-Yeah," Jamie whispered sadly. She looked to be on the verge of tears. Suddenly Paul realized that she may have taken his scoff about how silly he thinks her insecurities are as agreement with her ridiculous assessment of herself.

"Jamie. Look at me. Please?" For her, he was not above begging.

Finally, she looked at him. "Jamie, sweetheart, I think you're beautiful. You've always been beautiful, more so even now. I swear, I never even noticed your scars. When I first saw you tonight, all I could think about was how pretty you were. Your burns never once crossed my mind. Please, please, please believe me," he begged her.

"O-Okay," she said unconvincingly.

"Jamie. You're beautiful. And if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you," he promised.

"Okay," she said softly, still not looking at him. Yet Paul could see the faint whisper of a smile on her face.


	20. Chapter 20

"Can we just start over?" He asked.

"S-Start over?"

"Yeah. Do you even think that's possible?"

"I-I don't know," Jamie said honestly. "I-I guess th-that depends."

"On what?" He asked nervously.

"O-On where we're starting over from," she said softly.

"What if I wanted to start everything over? Do you think we can do that?"

She sighed. "I-I don't know. Ummm, but … I-I think I'd be willing to try."

"Okay," he said quietly so as to not scare her off. "Let's try."

"Okay," she whispered as she ran her hand through her hair.

Paul sighed. "So are you excited to graduate?"

Before Jamie could respond, the waitress came over with their food to interrupt her once again. It was as if the waitress had an extra sense that allowed her to know exactly when Jamie was about to speak. She could tell that Paul was starting to get frustrated too. Too bad he just doesn't get it. He doesn't get why it's so easy for her to interrupt them. He doesn't seem to get that the waitress probably doesn't think she's interrupting much because it's never crossed her mind that Paul is on a date with Jamie. Which isn't surprising. Even Jamie can't quite believe that Paul is on a date with her.

Jamie knew that the waitress would give them problems from the moment the two of them stepped inside. As soon as they walked in, the hostess immediately started to check Paul out. Paul either didn't notice or he chose to ignore her. When they were seated, Jamie glanced back toward the front of the restaurant and saw their future waitress gossiping with the hostess. It didn't take a genius to guess at what, or rather **who**, they were talking about.

Paul was faced away from them, which left Jamie with a perfect view of her waitress checking out her date. Once the waitress, _Nina_, got to them, she was blatantly flirting with Paul. Right in front of Jamie. As if Jamie wasn't even there. Nina kept asking Paul if he wanted something from her. He may not have responded, but Jamie knew what Nina wanted from him. It wasn't like she was trying to hide anything. Not like Jamie, who's used to hiding. Jamie's used to being invisible, but it's obvious that Nina is used to being seen. It's just another reminder of how strange it is that Paul imprinted on her. He should have imprinted on someone more like himself, more like Nina. Jamie is nothing like him. She used to think that opposites attract. After all, her parents are as different as night and day. And yet, looking at her parents' track record, she's not so sure that's a good thing anymore.

"I really hope that you like the food here. Like I said, I don't know what you like to eat. But I've heard good things about this place. Jacob's … well I guess you could call her a friend, although he wants her to be more, came here with her actual boyfriend to … talk I guess you could call it. But that's a story for another day. I like it. The food I mean. But then again, I like just about everything. I have yet to come across any foods I actually hate. Really, I'll eat just about anything that's edible. So…" He trailed off.

"Pizza."

Paul cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"W-We like to eat pizza. My mom and me, that is."

Paul wisely stayed quiet. The waitress may keep interrupting her, but he wasn't about to make the same mistake.

"B-Before my mom left for Canada with … well you know, she was always traveling from one place to another. But whenever she was home, we had this … well I guess you could call it a tradition. O-On nights that Dad would work late, we would always order in pizza and turn on the DVD player and watch old timey movies. You know, like Casablanca, Phantom of the Opera, and so on. It used to be our thing until w-we found out th-that she had …"

Oh crap. She could feel herself about to cry again. And here Paul thought he was the one ruining the date. If only he knew.

Paul cleared his throat awkwardly. "Have the police found … him?"

"No. But they're, umm, they're still looking though." She didn't elaborate.

Trying to change the subject, Paul said, "So old movies, huh?"

She blushed and looked away. All of a sudden, she wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to tell him about how old movies used to be their thing. It was the only time where Jamie felt wanted. The only place where she felt she belonged. Now her parents were getting a divorce, and it feels like she doesn't belong anywhere. But that's not exactly true. For some inexplicable reason, she feels like she belongs with him.

"So your mom?" Jamie's head shot up at that.

"W-What about her?"

"When you were … in the hospital, I heard her talking on the phone. Something about England?"

"Oh. Right. That."

"So it's true?" Paul asked, his heart silently breaking. "You're going to move to England?"

"I-I don't know. I-I haven't made up my mind yet," Jamie stammered.

"What's stopping you?"

_You._ "I-I'm not sure. Th-This just don't seem like a good time to leave. What with the police looking for him. And all this stuff going on with my parents…"

"What's going on with your parents?" Paul asked gently.

"I … I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. If you're done eating, I can pay the bill and I can take you back. To your dad's house or somewhere else. Where ever you want to go."

She glanced behind him out the window and stiffened. "I-I think I want to go home."

"Oh. Okay," he said, his face falling slightly.

"N-Not because of you or anything. I-It's just that –"

"Are you guys done?" Of course it just had to be the waitress.

"I'll take the check now," Paul said tensely.

"You don't want anything else?" She asked "innocently" while batting her eyes at him.

"No. Now go," Paul snapped once she forked over the bill.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever. You two can have each other for all I care. There's obviously something wrong with you if you can't find a date better than her. I mean, God! Just look at her! A little tip, sweetie?" She asked sickeningly sweet. "All the make up in the world won't make you look attractive," she said harshly as she scampered away.

Banging his fist on the table, Paul stood up shaking.

"Let her go," Jamie interjected. She could tell he was angry, but this was not the place for Paul to lose it.

"'Let her go?' No effing way! There's no way in hell I'm letting her get away with saying that shit about you. I'm going to tell her manager about this and make sure she never gets to work again!"

"Paul," Jamie said warningly.

"Oh don't worry. That's calm for me. What I'd like to do is kill her," he said darkly.

"She's not wrong," Jamie whispered.

"Jamie…"

"Well, she's at least not alone in her thinking. You think I haven't heard worse? I got comments like that all the time, even before the … the fire. The only difference now is that there's someone here to hear them too." She sighed dejectedly. "I-I know what people think about me. And I know what they've been saying. What are you going to do? Beat up everyone who says something mean to me? That's a long list. You'd never get anything done ever again if you did that. I appreciate the fact that you're just trying to protect me, but don't you get it? You just can't. People will think, and say, whatever they want to. I-I'm used to it by now."

"Oh Jamie. Sweetheart. No one should have to be used to that. Ever. Especially someone as amazing as you."

She gave a short laugh of disbelief. "Like you're one to talk. I-I hear things. People may not realize it, but I do. I hear what they say about me. I-I've heard what you said too. Y-You're just like the rest."

He grimaced. "You're right. I'm no better than the rest of them. But I swear to you, that's going to change from now on. I've made many mistakes in the past. My biggest mistake was my failure to see you. I mean really **see** you. I never saw how kind, patient, and wonderful you really are. I never took the time to get to know you because I had already made up my mind about you. For that, I don't think I can ever express how sorry I am. But I am not about to repeat those same mistakes. I'm here for you, Jamie. I want to make this right. I am going to make this right. I only hope it isn't too late for me, for us. Please Jamie. Please say you believe me."

She hesitated. Then she thought of how different he had been. She thought of how he had respected her wishes and stayed away when she got released from the hospital. She thought of how his grandmother came to her on his behalf. The letter he wrote for her. The way he remained oblivious to the hostess and waitress's advances. The defensiveness he felt for her.

Mainly, she thought of the love for her that she could feel radiating from him. Suddenly, she knew her answer.

"No."

"No?" He asked brokenheartedly.

"No, I don't think it's too late for us."

* * *

**So. What do you think she was trying to say before our lovely little waitress interrupted her (yet again)? Leave me a review with your thoughts! Hope you liked it! **


	21. Chapter 21

Paul's heart lifted at Jamie's admission. She didn't think it was too late for them. There was still hope after all. There was still hope for them.

Paul stiffly paid the waitress. He left her no tip while ignoring her last ditch effort to flirt with him. Had she really been like that all night? It was entirely possible. He had been a little too wrapped up in Jamie to notice much else besides his beautiful imprint.

He opened the door to the restaurant and held it open for Jamie when he realized she was standing stock-still, staring out the door. "Jamie?" He asked hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

She blinked at shook her head slightly. "Yeah. I-I'm okay." She walked out the door with a dazed look in her eyes.

Paul could see the hostess and their awful waitress whispering to each other in front of the door to the kitchen. Without knowing exactly how to explain it, he knew they were talking about Jamie. He was sure that he didn't want to know what they were saying. If he did, he was pretty sure he might phase right then and there. His patience was already worn too thin tonight. Throwing one last glare at them, Paul sprinted out the door to catch up with Jamie.

He gently grabbed hold of Jamie's wrist just before she reached his old decrepit truck. "Hey," he said in a tone similar to one used when speaking to a frightened child. "What's wrong?" He asked when he saw that she was close to tears. "Was it those girls?"

She sniffled. "Wh-What girl**s**? Wasn't it just the one girl? Th-The waitress?"

He didn't have the heart to tell her that the hostess was probably just as cruel. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"N-Nothing," she lied.

"Jamie. Please?"

She shrugged lightly. "I-It's nothing. Really," she said at his look of disbelief.

"Look Jamie. If we're going to make this work, and I do hope we can make this work, then you need to let me in."

She nervously ran her hand through her hair. "I-It's just an old fear. I-It's actually p-pretty childish."

"What is it?" He wanted to know everything about her.

"You'll laugh at me."

"Never," he swore.

"I-It's the storm, well the oncoming storm. I-I don't really like thunder." Amused, he smiled at her. "See? I told you that you would laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing. I'm smiling. There's a difference."

"Oh, is there now?"

"Are you teasing me? I like it. No, I'm just slightly amused. Aren't you living in the wrong place to be afraid of storms?"

She smiled. "Probably."

"Out of all of the things to be afraid of, you pick thunder."

She tilted her head to the side. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you're worried about storms, but you're perfectly at ease being around me."

"You?" Wow. She really didn't get it.

"Could you really have forgotten so easily? I'm not human, Jamie. I turn into a wolf so I can protect people from real life vampires."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "So does that mean you can protect me from the big bad thunder?" She giggled.

Paul liked this playful side of her. He hoped he could see more of it. If only he knew how to bring it out in her.

A loud crack of thunder sounded, causing Jamie to flinch. "Come on. Let me take you home."

Paul gently took her arm and helped her into his sad excuse of a car. The ride back was spent in silence. He was desperate to hear her laugh and tease him, but he had no idea how to make that happen. As usual, Jamie was no help in starting a conversation.

Once Paul pulled up in front of Kim's house, a shattering crash of thunder cracked. Jamie looked petrified.

"Let me walk you to your door." Jamie bit her lip but finally nodded in agreement.

For once he wanted to walk his date inside for her sake, not his. In the past, he walked his dates to their front door with the hopes that he would be asked to come inside – in more ways than one.

This time was different. This time, he wanted to do it so he could protect her. He could tell that she wasn't going anywhere without some help. He may not have been there to help her in the past, but he would be there for her now.

"Th-Thank you," she whispered.

"Is there anyone home, Jamie? I don't see any other lights on besides the front porch ones."

"Kim's parents usually stay out late, either for work or dinner. I thought Kim would have stayed. S-So she could hear about our d-date. But I-I guess, she w-went out. P-Probably with Jared. Sh-She's always out with Jared. I-I guess she just f-forgot about me."

Paul couldn't believe it. Kim was Jamie's best friend. Or at least she was supposed to be. One would think that Kim would _want_ wait up to hear about her supposed friend's first date. Even Leah was sitting on pins and needles, waiting to hear about how their night went. Leah, the girl who used to be perpetually bitter and mocked Jamie just as much as the rest of them, went above and beyond to help Jamie get ready. All while Kim did nothing but ditch Jamie for Jared.

Paul understood the pull of the imprint. He used to think it was obsessive, unnatural. But he understood it now. Knowing all that, he still couldn't understand Kim's almost indifferent behavior towards Jamie. Jamie had been to hell and back, but her best friend couldn't take five minutes out of her day to spend time with her. Paul knew he would have to talk to Kim about it. Her behavior was unacceptable.

"I'm sorry she's been treating you like that."

Jamie shrugged. "D-Don't be. I-I'm used to it by now. I'm used to being forgotten about."

"You should ever be forgotten about."

"You did," she reminded me. "B-Before you, you know, imprinted to me."

"No. You're wrong. I never completely forgot about you. Even before I imprinted **on** you, I never forgot you. There was always something in the back of my mind that wouldn't let me."

She smiled softly. "W-Would you like to come inside? W-With the storm, and everything else, I-I don't want to be alone. Stay with me? Please?"

My answer was instantaneous.

"Always."


	22. Chapter 22

This was weird. Not a bad weird or anything. Just weird. Maybe different is a better way to describe it. Jamie wasn't used to inviting people inside. Then again, it wasn't as if she ever had anyone to invite in.

Before, she didn't have many friends. Now she had a … boyfriend. It still feels strange to say. All of it feels strange.

"D-Do you want to sit down o-or something? I-I don't mean to push, b-but I just figure it m-may be more c-comfortable th-than just s-standing here."

He smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that. And hey, Jamie?" He waited until he had her full attention. "Just relax, okay? I'm not going to hurt you. I swear."

"I believe you," Jamie whispered.

"Do you, Jamie? Do you really?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

He slowly held out his hand invitingly. Jamie hesitantly took it, and he led her over to the couch. Jamie wasn't sure how close to him she was supposed to sit. Apparently she didn't sit close enough because Paul carefully moved closer to her and gently wrapped his arm around Jamie's shoulders. Surprising both herself and him, Jamie rested her head on his shoulder.

"So tell me: What do you like to do in your free time? Besides watching old movies, that is." He grinned at her.

"Books."

"Books?"

"I-I read. B-Books, that is. I-I read books."

"Jamie, please. I told you that you don't have to be nervous with me."

"I-I know that. I know that. I-It'll just take some getting used to. A-All of this will. That's one of the reasons why I read."

"What do you mean?"

Jamie sighed. "F-For a long time books were all I had. I never had many friends in the first place. Books were always the one thing that had never let me down. Th-They kept me company when no one else would." She stopped, biting her lip. She was nervous she had said too much, scaring him off.

"I'll never let you down, Jamie." Paul promised.

"I know," she said softly.

"So what do you like to read? Let me guess, romance novels?" Paul asked in a tone that Jamie could only assume was teasing.

She smiled. "Sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I-I don't know. I-I like them well enough, but they always make me kind of sad."

"Sad? I don't know much about romance novels, but aren't they supposed to make girls happy? You know, the whole best friend, boy-next-door who finally realizes that she was what he was searching for all along? The knight in shining armor riding up on a white horse? The bad boy reformed by love?"

She giggled. "For a guy who claims not to know much about romance novels, those sure were a lot of examples you just thought of."

"Maybe I was just basing them off my own life."

Jamie blushed. Pleased at his words, she was unsure what to say next. "I-I don't know what to say to that."

Before Paul could respond, the loudest crack of thunder resonated throughout the sky. Jamie sought shelter in Paul and moved further into his arms.

Paul turned toward her and wrapped both of his strong, reassuring arms around her tighter. "It's okay Jamie. I've got you," he said protectively.

Throughout the night, Jamie kept moving closer to him until she was fully resting against his chest. As their time together wore on, Jamie was becoming more and more confident. She was sharing more about herself with less prompting from Paul. Slowly but surely her stutter disappeared as the night wore on.

Soon she was telling him things she never told anyone else. Before she fully realized it, she started talking about her parents' impending divorce.

"I-I just can't believe that this is happening. I mean I-I've always looked up to them as a couple. I grew up in love with how they fell in love. Did you know my dad gave up a huge job advancement just so he could stay here with her? He said he would have given up anything to be with her. So how could she?! How could she have just thrown it all away?! She found someone who would have done anything for her. How could she have betrayed Dad like that?"

Paul pulled Jamie even closer to him as she began to cry. "I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know how she could have done that. But I do know this: I would **never** do that to you Jamie. I would never do to you what your mother did to your father. I'm like your father. Wait. That could, and does, sound really wrong. Let me rephrase. I understand your father. I would give up anything and everything to be with you. To make you happy. You're my whole world, Jamie. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

She pulled away from him slightly so she could look him in the eye. "I know that. I-I just don't know …" She trailed off. He waited for her to continue. "I just don't know if I could do the same," she whispered sadly. "Paul, there's something I need to tell you."

He gently pushed her hair away from her face as he waited for her to continue. "Yes?" He asked when it was clear she wasn't going to elaborate without some prompting.

"A-A few months ago, I applied to a university in England. Cambridge. A-And I-I got accepted."

"So you're going to school in England," he stated.

"I-I don't know yet."

"I don't want to sound presumptuous, but am I the reason you're hesitant about going?"

She bit her lip. "M-Maybe."

"Jamie. Look at me. I would give up anything to make you happy. Even if that means giving you up. Don't let me be a factor on whether or not you decide to go. Do what makes you happy. You're beautiful, kind, and obviously crazy smart. I don't ever want to lose you. But … if you leaving is what would make you happy, then go. Don't stay just for me because you may grow to resent me later. If you do decide to go," he took a deep breath, "then I'll support you 100% no matter what. I haven't been there for you in the past, but I'm here for you now. In any way you want. If you want to go and just be friends, or go and be more than friends, or if you want to stay and …" He trailed off, not wanting to influence her decisions based on his own desires. "I'll be here for you. Whatever you want."

"I-I think, right now, I just want to stay and be here with you. I-Is that okay?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Of course. I'll always stay with you."

Smiling, Jamie moved to rest her head in Paul's lap while he gently covered her with a blanket. Content, Jamie fell asleep. She slept, blissfully unaware of the challenges the future would bring.


End file.
